


腹黑大龙在线追妻

by April302



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302





	腹黑大龙在线追妻

自天魔大战后，锦觅香消玉殒，旭凤整日在魔界喝得昏天黑地，仿佛对周围的一切都失去了兴致。

是日，禹疆宫内，旭凤仍如同往常一样抱着酒坛子，嘴里喃喃念叨着锦觅，醉酒的红晕染上眼角眉梢，来不及吞咽的酒水顺着嘴角滑下隐入衣领，沾湿了玄色的里衣，顺服地贴着白皙的肌肤，倒别有一番风味，可旭凤全不在意，满心满眼都是与锦觅的点点滴滴，当然也没发现禹疆宫内多出来的一袭白色身影。

“旭儿” 一声轻呼，声音里溢满温柔。能随意进出禹疆宫而不被魔尊发现的，这世上想必就只有天帝陛下一人了吧。

“你来做什么?”

“旭儿，你还在念着她吗? 别忘了当初是谁亲手捅入你的心脏，刺穿你的元神，让你魂飞魄散的”

“你住口，是因为陨丹，因为陨丹她才不知情爱，对我忽冷忽热，而我……也从未想过要去弄懂她……锦觅，是我错了，你回来好不好”

看着旭凤因为锦觅茶饭不思的样子，润玉暗暗握紧了拳头，心生妒意，锦觅锦觅，旭儿你满心满眼都是锦觅，可曾有看过我一眼，我对你的爱你就看不到吗!?

“你走吧，兄……兄长，你答应过此生再不踏入魔界的，我与你的恩怨也随着锦觅一道消散了，锦觅本就不想看到我们兄弟反目成仇的样子，从此以后你我一别两宽，再不相见”

“绝无可能。旭儿，本座是断不会让你离开我身边的!”

润玉的心在短时间内经历了大起大落，喜得是旭凤终于肯叫他兄长了，可之后的话语让他如坠冰窟，仿佛连最简单的呼吸都让人刺痛无比。他绝不会放手，旭凤于他而言就是天边最炙热的骄阳，在他最寒冷的时候温暖了他，是他唯一的执念，无论如何，他都不会放手。

润玉一步一步朝着榻边的旭凤走去，小心翼翼地执起旭凤的手放在心口 ，“旭儿，我心悦你，从很久很久以前，这颗心就再也容不下其他人了，旭儿”

旭凤终于从哀伤中缓过神来，颤抖着手要从润玉手中抽离出来，奈何如今的润玉已今非昔比，而自己却饱受反噬之苦，又散去大半修为，怎么挣也挣脱不开。

“你胡说! 你撒谎! ”

“旭儿! ”

“你明明爱的是锦觅，明明就要和我抢锦觅! 早知如此……我就不和你争了，这样或许……唔……”

润玉实在是听不得旭凤一口一个锦觅，直接用嘴堵住了那人的唇，试探着将舌尖探入。旭凤一个慌神，润玉已经纠缠着他的舌头，在他嘴里攻城略地，他一把推开了润玉，粗粗地喘着气

“润玉! 你疯了吗?”

润玉嘴角扬起一抹笑意，意犹未尽般抹了抹嘴角，“旭儿，既然得不到你的心，得到人也不错  
”

“你敢!”旭凤手中凝聚起灵力，一副要对战的气势，突然一股寒意直击胸口，手上也渐渐被冰霜覆盖，旭凤再也站不住倒了下去，这该死的反噬，偏偏在这个时候。

润玉稳稳地将旭凤接入怀中，输送灵力为他缓解疼痛。此时的旭凤乖乖躺在他怀中，难耐地喘着气，身上已经冒出了细密的冷汗，嘴唇因为刚刚亲吻的缘故水润通红，让人看了忍不住想再好好疼爱一番。

“旭儿，让为兄来帮你可好”

一把抱起旭凤放在床榻上，伸手解开了腰封，本就宽松的里衣向两边大敞，露出了白皙结实的胸膛和粉红的乳粒，润玉伸手抚了上去，感受着细腻嫩滑的皮肤，另一只手撩拨着颤巍巍的乳粒，时而揉捏时而摁进乳肉里，很快这小东西就开始变硬，连颜色都更加鲜红了些。

“嗯……唔……”

反噬过后，旭凤清醒了些，看到自己的兄长对自己做着背德之事，拼命反抗。润玉“啧”了一声，似乎在埋怨身下之人的不配合，施法唤出捆仙索，捆住旭凤的双手摁在头顶，低下头又吻了下去。旭凤偏过头躲避他的亲吻，但却把更加脆弱的脖颈暴露了出来。润玉也不在意，直直地吻了下去，舔舐着脖颈处更加细腻的皮肤，留下一路水迹……

旭凤喝过酒后的身子本就敏感，经不起润玉这样的撩拨，耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，润玉也发现了这一点，轻笑一声，一口含住那小巧的耳垂舔弄吮吸，感受到了身下之人不经意的颤抖

“唔……你放开我……嗯……”

“我的好旭儿，你不是也很舒服”

“你……放开!……啊……”

润玉一把扯下了旭凤碍事的亵裤扔下床榻，可怜的小凤凰此时一丝不挂地躺在榻上，任由他的兄长对他上下其手，亵玩挑逗，毫无反抗之力，只能用自以为凶狠的目光狠狠地瞪着润玉，警告他不要胡来。殊不知泛着水光的凤眸在天帝眼里带着股欲求不满的意味，更加挑起润玉心底的欲望，好好宠爱这只小凤凰。

“旭儿乖，兄长马上给你”

润玉跪坐在旭凤腿间，摁着他修长的双腿向两边分开，旭凤似是知道他的意图双腿开始胡踢乱踹，润玉抓住他的脚踝，细细密密的吻落在了那玉足上，一点点往上，啃噬着大腿内侧细腻的嫩肉，在白皙的腿上留下了斑驳的痕迹……

“旭儿当真是天界娇生惯养的二殿下，连胯间的小家伙都那么粉嫩秀气，真是可爱的紧”

“你!你住嘴…乘人之危算什么君子，本尊再给你最后一次机会”

“旭儿，我今天要定你了”

两根不知从哪变出来的藤蔓缓缓向床榻伸来，各自缠住了旭凤的脚踝，向床两边拉开，很快那无人访问过的秘密花园就完完全全地暴露在了天帝面前，穴口因为感受到了凉意而瑟缩着。

天帝沾了脂膏的手指探了进去，小穴里的嫩肉立马纠缠住手指禁止他更进一步……

“啊，好涨……拿出去”

“旭儿，放松……你里面好紧”

如此露骨的话让旭凤羞得脸都红了一圈，他从来都不知道看似清心寡欲的天界大殿下，在床事上居然如此熟练，果真龙性本淫。

手指仍在穴内抠挖着，润玉再次伏在旭凤身上，捏住他的下巴强制与他亲吻，旭凤手脚都被控制，只能绝望地任由他动作，等他好转之后，他定要剥龙皮，抽龙筋打死结玩儿!!

很快花穴中能容纳下两根手指，穴内也渐渐湿润起来，润玉在内壁到处摸索着，直到摁到一个突起，不出意外地听到了身下之人突然拔高的呻吟。

“舒服吗，旭儿”

被强烈的快感所围绕，旭凤紧紧咬住自己的牙关，防止再发出刚才令人难堪的声音，偏头茫然地看向一边，对润玉不予回应。

顺着旭凤的视线看去，郝然是一盘葡萄，润玉心中醋意大盛，是要好好惩罚这只不专心的小凤凰了。

“旭儿，这么想锦觅吗？”

“啊?……啊啊啊……什么东西”

旭凤只感觉一个冰凉的物体被塞入体内，激得他浑身颤栗，异物入体的感觉并不好受，酸酸涨涨难受的紧。

“葡萄啊，旭儿不是最喜欢葡萄了”

说着又拿起一颗葡萄往小穴内塞去，用手指将它们推得更深……

“啊……不要……我没有在想锦觅……啊”

一颗又一颗，直至塞了三四颗才停下，此时的旭凤已经大汗淋漓，大口喘着气，看着润玉的目光都带上了一丝哀求的意味，第一次放软了语气

“不要了，会拿不出来的”

“放心，兄长会有办法的”

润玉奖励般地亲了亲旭凤的嘴角，再到胸膛，把冷落了许久的小乳粒又含了进去，用牙齿细细研磨，最后用力一吸，成功让旭凤起了反应，身体骤然紧绷，小穴也不受控地夹紧，受到挤压的葡萄流出了大量的汁水，顺着穴口流下，沾染在了雪白的榻上。这失禁般地感觉击溃了旭凤心里最后一道防线，在情事上本就羞涩的他哪里经历过这种事情，羞耻委屈之感溢满心头，泪珠啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。

润玉拿出了剩余的残渣，看到自家小凤凰委屈落泪，心疼不已，连忙撤去一切束缚，将小凤凰揽入怀中，细声哄着。

“旭儿，我们不要葡萄了”

旭凤才刚刚缓下来没多久，就感到一个炙热粗大的事物顶在穴口，试探着往里面戳刺，立马又慌张了起来，努力挣脱开润玉的怀抱，扭动过程中多次蹭到那炙热的阳物，润玉倒吸一口凉气，捏紧了旭凤的腰肢，冷声道“再乱动，我直接贯穿到底”

旭凤立马停止了扭动，如今人为刀俎我为鱼肉，只有顺从才能让他少受点儿罪。巨大的阳物一点点破开狭小的穴口往里挺进，媚肉再次缠了上来，像一张张小嘴般吮吸着阳物，润玉被温暖湿润的内壁包围，只感觉身在云端，而且他进入的是他心心念念的凤凰，是他肖想了千年的那只凤凰，身心都感到巨大满足，忍不住浅浅抽动了起来。

“啊……嗯……别…别动”

旭凤揽着润玉的背，指尖用力地都快抠进润玉的皮肉里，疼痛消灭了他所有的快感，身体仿佛被一把利刃从里到外狠狠劈开，之前在战场上受伤都没有现在这般疼痛。

“旭儿，放松，很快就不痛了”

“啊…我…我定要剥了你的龙皮，刮了你的龙鳞”

“只要旭儿喜欢，本座都给你”

小穴已经渐渐适应巨大的阳物，润玉也开始上下抽插起来，找着记忆中那点疯狂戳刺，试图让旭凤好受点。

“嗯……啊……那里……”

扑面而来的快感瞬间淹没了旭凤，他从未体验过如此强烈的快感，只能环住润玉的脖颈，跟随着他的动作一上一下，一起一伏，渐渐也开始食髓知味起来，喝过酒本就不太清醒的大脑如今更加混乱，只想不管不顾，先沉浸在这欲望中便好。

速度逐渐加快，穴里也更加的润滑，仿佛有汁水在源源不断地涌出，润玉用力往上一顶，进入了一处更加紧致宫口，潮水好像就是从那处涌出，浇在炙热的阳物上，润玉心思一动，他之前就在一本书上看过凤凰这一物种是雌雄同体，可以生育，当时没有在意，不过现在巨大的惊喜砸在润玉脑中，他和旭凤可以有自己的孩子，那就不会有仙官抓住男子不能生育，不能为天界开枝散叶的把柄而阻挠旭凤成为天后了。

“哈啊……慢点……那是，那是什么地方”

“旭儿自己也不知道吗”

“啊……嗯……”

“旭儿，做我的天后”

“你……嗯……妄想”

润玉看着旭凤沉迷的样子，计上心头，变出一根红线系在旭凤吐露着汁液的玉柱上，两条藤蔓再次出现缴紧着胸前的乳粒，缓慢摩擦着，润玉下身埋头苦干速度不减，嘴上在旭凤白皙的肌肤上留下一处又一处的青紫痕迹，在多方面的抚慰下，旭凤只觉得快感愈来愈强烈，但释放的出口却被牢牢堵住，憋得着实难受

旭凤小心地伸手试图去解开那该死的红线，谁知刚到半路就被润玉抓了个正着，被压倒床上狠命地抽插

“旭儿，想要就求我”

“唔……”

“旭儿，做我的天后我就放过你”

“你…休想”

“哦，是吗?”

润玉再一次加快了速度，次次都顶在那柔软的媚肉上，激得旭凤浑身颤栗，身前的小家伙越发挺立，然而却被箍得死死的，开始充血青紫

“兄长，唔……放过我吧……嗯……会坏的”

“做我的天后”

又是几次深顶

“啊啊啊……我做……我做……呜……”

“做什么啊旭儿?”

“做…做兄长的天后”

“旭儿真乖”

藤蔓再次退了下去，在润玉解开红线的一瞬间，旭凤的玉柱就吐出一股股白浊，全都射在身前润玉月牙白的长衫上，后穴密地也喷涌出一股蜜水，全都浇在润玉的炙热上，后穴因着高潮猛然夹紧，润玉再也控制不住将自己的龙精交代在凤凰体内的最深处。

旭凤渐渐从高潮的余韵中缓过来，眼神中还带着情欲的味道，他咬着牙瞪着润玉“把你的东西拿出去!”

“旭儿，你里面真舒服，真想一直待在里面”

润玉蹭了蹭旭凤的脖颈，手上又开始不规矩起来，来回撩拨，旭凤难以置信地感受到体内的阳物又有了抬头的趋势。

润玉再次抽插了起来，夜还很长。

旭凤不知道润玉换了多少种姿势，也不知道自己射了多少次，只知道当自己累得迷迷糊糊，昏睡过去的时候，润玉还兴致勃勃，果然龙的持久力不容小觑啊。

……

润玉看着身上遍布自己痕迹的小凤凰，非常满意自己这部作品，旭凤胸前的乳粒被蹂躏到两倍的大小，被过度使用的后穴微微张开，从最初的粉红色到现在成熟的艳红色，连穴口都红肿了起来，里面还有些许白浊流出，看来是体内吸收不下了，这幅画面要多淫乱就有多淫乱，这个样子的凤凰只能自己看，只属于自己一个人。

拿起湿帕仔细小心地为旭凤做着清理，看着白皙的身体上满是自己留下的青紫痕迹，心情愉悦，这高傲的凤凰身上的每一处肌肤都被自己享用过，是完完全全属于自己的了。

“旭儿，我果真还是贪心，才刚刚得到你的身体，就迫不及待地想要得到你的心了”

“旭儿，我不会放手的”

“旭儿，你我本就是一对”

天帝轻抚着魔尊的脸庞，落下了一个不带情欲的吻，抱着旭凤一个法术就到了璇玑宫中，将旭凤放在榻上，盖上被褥，躺在床边满脸宠溺地看着自己的小凤凰。

“欢迎回来，我的天后娘娘”


End file.
